the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PEDDIETILTHEWORLDENDS/HOA S4 FANFICTION EP4
Enjoy! HOUSE OF WHO? EDDIE - It helps me consentrate. Now, ssshhhh... VICTOR - *opens his eyes* Mr Miller, what are you doing?! EDDIE - Umm... I... VICTOR - Were you trying to get the key to the cellar? *sees Sibuna* What are you all doing? Get to bed, now! I'll deal with you in the morning. *Sibuna leaves* ALFIE - Wow, epic mission fail. What now? ALL - Secret passage. *CELLAR* PATRICIA - OK, so what are we looking for, exactly? EDDIE - Something with a key, or a sun, or a moon on it. AMBER - Look, I think I found something. FABIAN - It looks like an Egyptian box or something. KT - Try opening it! EDDIE - *tries* Doesn't work. PATRICIA - Let's take it upstairs. EDDIE - No, it's too late. We need to rest. I've got enough Victor on me. Let's go. *SCHOOL* FABIAN - I found some tools in Victor's office this morning. We can use them to open the box. KT - Good idea. MRS BINS - Settle down, class. I have an announcement. A new student is going to star this school. Meet Austin Mahone. (The boy had short brown hair, brown eyes, 17 years old, tall) AUSTIN - Hi everybody! MRS BINS - Austin, introduce yourself. AUSTIN - Hi, I'm Austin Mahone. I live in the USA, New York. PATRICIA - Never could've guessed. AUSTIN - I'll be staying at Anubis house. PATRICIA - Ooohh, that's all we need, another boy in in the house. AUSTIN - Excuse me? PATRICIA - Nothing. MRS BINS - OK, let's get back to History... *DINNER* AUSTIN - *walks in* Hey, I'm Austin. JOY - I'm Joy. AUSTIN - *smiles* JEROME - I'm Jerome. Her BOYFRIEND. JOY - Jerome! AUSTIN - Hey... EDDIE - My name's Eddie. AUSTIN - Nice to meet you. FABIAN - I'm Fabian, nice to meet you. AMBER - I'm Amber Millington. MARA - Hi, I'm Mara. ALFIE - Alfie. Cool shoes, by the way. AUSTIN - Thanks... Willow - My name's Willow. I love hedgehogs. AUSTIN - I'll keep that in mind. KT - I'm KT. PATRICIA - I'm Patricia. AUSTIN - *smiles flirtingly* EDDIE - *sees it* My girlfriend. AUSTIN - Oh, well nice to meet you all. TRUDY - Dinner time! *EDDIE'S ROOM* AMBER - I kinda like this Austin guy. Pretty hot, actually. FABIAN - Ummm... OK, well, let's try to open th box. EDDIE - Yeah. *tries to open it* Yes! PATRICIA - What's in it? EDDIE - Looks like a... bracelet. AMBER - Show it to me! Wow.... ALFIE - Look, a riddle! KT -Read it. ALFIE - "Find the wings - you'll find the sun, find the sun - you'll find the next clue". Wow. PATRICIA - OK, I have no idea what that means. KT - Me neither. ALFIE - Let's go get some sleep. I'm tired. ALL - Sibuna! *BREAKFAST* AUSTIN - Good morning! TRUDY - Good morning, Sweetie. Go eat. PATRICIA - Hey, Eddie. EDDIE - Hey, Yacker. AUSTIN - Yacker? EDDIE - I call her like that, 'cause she talks a lot. AUSTIN - Oh, hey Yacker! EDDIE - Just I call her Yacker. AUSTIN - Sorry. Patricia, I think you should sleep more, you have circles around your eyes. JEROME - That was a mistake. PATRICIA - What did you just say? AUSTIN - I said... PATRICIA - Don't say it again! Oh, look - there's your name on this bottle of juice. Are you thirsty? AUSTIN - Well, actually... PATRICIA - *spills juice all over him* Bon apettit! *leaves* EDDIE - Yeah, she does that... *vision of Set* Oh no... Well, what'd ya think? Please comment! Episode 5 will be out soon! P.S i'm thinking about doing maustin (mara & austin). what do ya think? Category:Blog posts